


International Relations

by orphan_account



Series: Vox Populi [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami discovers - and subsequently interrupts - one of Korra's personal pursuits</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of one-shots that all take place after the end of Book 4.
> 
> All stories are canonically independent of the others in the series.

Late afternoon sun streamed through the open window in Korra's apartment, nearly blinding Asami as she rolled over in her sleep. She opened her eyes, squinting. It was rude of the sun to awaken her in such a way, but the nap she had just completed was satisfactory, so she let it slide. _Just this once, though,_ she thought to herself.

Asami groaned, kicking off the heavy blankets she had nestled under. As she stood up, she walked across the bare room to the dresser where her clothes were neatly folded. Music was playing from somewhere else in the apartment. _Korra must be back._ Asami frowned as she buttoned up her shirt. Why didn't Korra come in and nap with her? Asami found Korra leaving 'for an errand' when she stopped by for an impromptu visit, though Asami was 'welcome to hang out' until she got back. By her guess, Asami was asleep for a couple hours. So where was Korra?

She wasn't in the main room of the apartment, a combo living-dining-kitchen area that was still cluttered with last night's takeout. Neither, she realized, was the music she was still hearing. It seemed to be coming from the second bedroom, which Korra had turned into a work/meditation area.

Asami crept to the door, her bare feet silent against the hardwood floor below her. Slowly, she pushed the door open just enough to peek through. 

Korra was hunched over a large desk on the left side of the room. Papers and books were strewn over the desk and floor around her, and a record was slowly spinning in its player in the far corner. Bookshelves lined the rest of the room, filled to capacity with tomes of various sizes and colors. The window in the room wasn't catching the sun, so Korra had the overhead light turned on, a soft hum complementing the music that filled the room.

Korra herself was writing intently on a large piece of paper, scratching out every few words and muttering to herself. She was wearing a wifebeater and baby blue pajama pants, and Asami watched her back and shoulder muscles shift as she scratched out another sentence, sighing. There was something about watching the Avatar, physically powerful being that she was, bent over a desk, pen in hand, that entranced Asami. She wanted to walk to the desk, take the pen out of Korra's hand, lean her back against the chair, and start kissing her on the neck, slowly trailing down and slipping the wifebeater off until-

Asami blinked, shaking her head and exiting her daydream. _It's rude to stare, Asami._ She knocked softly on the door, leaning against the door-frame. 

Korra looked up at the noise. "Oh, hey," she said, setting her pen down. "I didn't hear you wake up."

"I just did. Can I come in?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, sure." Korra motioned for her to come in. "It's a mess in here, though."

"That's fine." Asami came in the room, stepping over piles of papers and books. "What are you working on?"

Korra had picked up her pen and started twirling it around in her hand. "It's a piece for RC International. It's an international relations journal headquartered here in the City."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Asami said, absentmindedly looking over a shelf of her library devoted to ancient Air Nomad poetry. She stopped. "Wait, since when do you write for internationally acclaimed journals?"

Korra shrugged. "I was talking with Tenzin last week about the parallels between pre-Hundred Year War Fire Nation and Republic City today in terms of their economic setup and he mentioned that they were taking submissions for next month's issue. So I figured I'd give it a shot."

Asami opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Okay, backing up a step: Since when do you know enough about international relations to write a paper on it?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I didn't just learn how to fight when I was a kid, Asami."

Asami shook her head. "No, I know, I'm sorry. It's just- I've never known you to be academically inclined.

"Oh, I thought school was boring, but I loved to read. And political stuff always fascinated me, so the White Lotus kept feeding me as much as I could read and I guess I developed a knack for it. Good thing my job requires and understanding of politics," she said with a laugh.

Korra leaned back in her chair and Asami could see Korra's abs peeking out from under her cotton shirt. _She's not wearing a bra, either,_ Asami realized, blushing slightly. "That's... awesome. Sorry, but I always hated writing papers. Unless they were technical write-ups. Give me a wrench over a pen any day of the week." 

Korra shrugged. "To each her own, I guess." She looked back at the stack of papers on her desk. "Let me make more tea and finish this section and we can get dinner, okay?"

Asami nodded. "Of course, sweetie. Do you want me to leave?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. You can stay here. Just don't, y'know, distract me too much. I've been stuck on this section for a while."

"Sure." Korra stood up and walked out of the room. Asami tried very hard to not stare at Korra's chest as she passed her. _Spirits why is she this hot she's not even trying?_ To distract herself, Asami picked up the top paper of the stack on Korra's desk.

Korra seemed to be stuck on... something related to the political setup of the Fire Nation. The language Korra was using was too dense and technical for her to understand the specifics, but the draft itself seemed good. _Really good, actually._ The main body was written in Korra's precise handwriting, but there were drawings along the margins, pictures and diagrams that looked like shorthand for the theories she was trying to explain.

"Hey-"

Asami looked up. Korra was carrying a cup with a fresh tea bag, steam emanating from the cup. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun and one of the shoulder straps of her wifebeater was askew. "How is it?" she asked, flashing a grin that threatened to melt what little resolve she had left to not attack her.

"It's- I like it." _Don't stare at her, spirits calm down_

"Really? I thought you weren't into the humanities."

"Normally, no, but you're a really good writer, Korra." _And I want write you all over the desk. What? That doesn't even make sense_

Korra smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry, I'm almost done." She took her seat, cracked her back, and got back to work. Asami watched as Korra focused, sketching out cause and effect relations of the various economic forces of the Fire Nation in the lead-up to the war. Her brow was furrowed and her forearm bristled as she wrote, scratched out, and wrote again. The bun in her hair bounced to and fro as she looked from book to paper, and it finally fell apart, long brown hair tumbling down past her shoulder.

 _Nope,_ Asami thought to herself, biting her lip. _I can't do it._ She moved behind Korra's chair. _She brought this upon herself._

Asami hugged Korra from behind. "Oh hey there," Korra said, not stopping the sentence she was in the middle of. "Almost done."

"I want you to be done now," Asami said, resting her chin on Korra's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "I'm hungry. But I like watching you work."

"Oh yeah, because watching me write is _super_ exciting."

"I think it is. Just not the sort of exciting you're thinking of." Asami's hands slowly lifted Korra's shirt and began tracing the outline of her abs. 

Korra shivered at the touch, her pen faltering. "Asami," she said, "Please, I'm almost done."

In response, Asami began nibbling and kissing Korra's neck. Korra hummed. "Not fair," she said, her voice growing husky.

"You want me to leave? I don't think I can anymore. You see," One of Asami's hands slipped into Korra's pants. "I find intelligence _very_ attractive. And watching you write is making you very... _irresistible_ I just can't-" She pulled aside Korra's panties and Korra's breath hitched. “keep my hands off of you.”

Korra's wordlessly moved Asami's other hand up, until it was cupping her breast. Asami began to massage it and Korra sighed, leaning back in her chair. She spread her legs aas far apart as the chair would allow. Asami began to move her hand in slow, deliberate circles, her mouth sucking on the sweet spot on Korra's neck, below her jaw. 

Korra moaned, a full moan now, low and loud, gripping the arm rests of the chair with both of her hands. Her hips began to gyrate in sync with Asami's hand. "Yes, yes" she began to repeat, her voice catching every time Asami made a full circle, her voice rising in pitch. "Yes," she said again, "Oh, close, so close, Spirits so cl-"

Korra gasped, half-screaming, half moaning, the chair creaking under her grasp. Her entire body tightened, then released as Asami's hand slowed down. Korra finally leaned back in the chair, panting.

After a moment, Asami removed her hand. She swiveled Korra around and kissed her, slipping the shirt off. "Bed," she said between kisses. "Now."

"I thought you were hungry," she said, her mind still in a haze.

"This is much more satisfying. Come on, bookworm."

Korra rolled her eyes and accepted Asami's help up. "That's not a new pet name."

"Nah, I'll think of something better."

And, eventually, they made it to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Korra's super into and knowledgeable about politics as a result of her upbringing, but never gets a chance to exercise that part about herself because people assume that Avatar = meathead. Also, Asami's a nerd and intelligence is a definite turn-on. 
> 
> Now that Asami knows this is a thing Korra's probably going to have to endure a sex marathon every time Asami catches her reading. Poor thing.


End file.
